WarRock: Care Bears Battle
WarRock: Care Bears battle was a story became a real life battle in the whole century. Summary Nathan was an 11-year old boy. When he access a top secret files the Little Einsteins Grand Squad abducts Nathan and send it to No Heart, The Leader of the NIU faction. Meanwhile the information was reaching the care bears at a hidden base in the Cloud Forest. Noble Heart and True Heart Horse find the top secret documents. so they sent a squad Consists of Tenderheart, Cheer, Secret, Funshine and Grumpy Bear to earth to engage to protect the file codenamed: WarRock. Chapter 1: The Operation Begins True Heart and Noble Heart send Tenderheart's Squad to The Care Bears main conflict, Marien. the DERBARAN must face Quincy the Leader on that site. Quincy's team consist of 1 sniper, 3 assusalt, 1 medic. At the tight battle Grumpy Bear manages to capture Quincy and take to the care bunker in Isle of Bell codenamed: Engrene. there the prison Quincy under the 1st infantry division, 3rd vehicular corps. Meanwhile the next stage of No heart's plan was to trap Jake and his crew at the Mummy's Tomb codenamed: Cadoro so The Derbaran team need to advance to Cadoro but the Derbaran team requested the humvees for easy transport. When they arrived the Pirates were being trapped by a Cage so they need to eliminate the Forces of NIU in that area. when they arrived they met Brave heart, Cozy heart, Lotsa Heart and Swift Heart to help Tenderheart's team to accomplish the mission. and they Report to Noble Heart by Radio. meanwhile they Engage a full scale mission to defend on Harbor_Ida. but they defeated.... will they able to defeat No heart and Save Nathan... Abangan. Chapter 2: The SIEGE is ON! The Derbaran forces arrived to find an landing spot on Harbor_Ida. at the day the squad received a letter from Tenderheart that he must reinforce to Grams bear on Velruf to fight against a hoard of No heart's shadows, with the NIU Forces to defeat the DERBARAN Strike force led by Amigo bear. after the Defeat the Care Bears Spawned the cloud cars to destroy the Missle contains the Gas of uncaring at the Hidden Missle Base... When they reach the missle base they need to breach in the gate, destroy the generator and destroy the console. after they destroy the missle base. Proud Heart Horse called that the castle where no heart hides. was at Thamugadi, so they send a full scale attack. No heart sends 15 Assault troopers to fight. but the care bears had a rough time. but they have a strategy. Funshine, Grumpy, Cheer went to No heart the Warrior. The Battle Began but No heart hit Cheer bear at the Chest. he fights figurosly with Funshine but he Hits no Heart at the Feet to Slow him down but he was hit at the Left Hip. but Grumpy is the Only one left so he defeats no Heart for the sake of his allies.He uses lightning bullets. but no heart's weakness was lightning. as he hits no heart at the Amulet. he loss his strength. and Grumpy Finshes him with a Panzerfaust. But No Heart is defeated. Just as then 2 medics arrived to heal Cheer and Funshine. Grumpy then goes and Frees Nathan. Nathan said Thanks and everyone gets outside The care bears along with Nathan ride on the Caring Apache Choppers and they fly for Care-a-Lot. Category:Based on Game